Ulang Tahun
by Rinalira Hikaru
Summary: Tahun ini Levi ingin memberikan kejutan ulang tahun untuk Petra/LevixPetra/Romance,Alternate Universe,Drabble/Ditulis untuk event [Levi Song Fest 2016] Tema, Prompt: Jazz/Blues - Everything (tanggal 23 Desember 2016)


Disclaimer: Attack on Titan ©Isayama Hajime. Merupakan hak cipta komikus, saya cuma meminjam karakter

Pair: Levi x Petra

Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Romance, Ficlet/Drabble

Rating: T

Status: Completed

* * *

Ulang Tahun

.

Levi mengklakson seseorang di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Orang yang dicarinya bergegas pamit kepada teman-temannya, dan menghampiri mobil pria itu. Setelah membuka pintu, dia kemudian masuk ke dalam.

"Kau lama menungguku?" tanya Levi.

"Tidak, aku baru keluar kelas," jawab Petra. "Ngomong-ngomong kita akan pergi ke mana? Aku kaget membaca pesan darimu. Kukira kau akan pulang dinas besok."

"Buka laci pada _dashboard_ di depanmu," perintah pria itu.

Gadis itu sedikit kaget melihat isi benda di dalam laci. Ada dua lembar tiket yang sedang ingin ia tonton. _Darimana Levi tahu kalau dia ..._

"Kau pernah bilang padaku kalau tidak suka film roman," gumam Petra.

Levi tidak menjawab, pria itu fokus menyetir mobilnya. Sembari menyetir pikirannya melayang pada gadis itu. Tahun lalu ia melupakan ulang tahun Petra. Dia benar-benar tidak ingat, karena bulan Desember adalah puncak kesibukan kantornya. Dirinya pun terpaksa lembur hingga tengah malam. Bahkan pria itu memilih mematikan ponselnya agar bisa lebih fokus. Ia baru sadar saat keesokan hari melihat puluhan panggilan tak terjawab, beserta ratusan pesan yang masuk. Akibatnya, Petra mendiamkannya selama seminggu.

Pada tahun ini, dia sengaja tidak mengucapkan selamat kepada kekasihnya. Ia ingin memberikan ucapan selamat tanpa diusik oleh orang lain. Selain itu, dirinya memiliki rencana sendiri.

Tanpa terasa mereka telah tiba di tujuan. Sadar Petra melamun, dia pun memanggilnya, "Petra, kita sudah sampai."

Begitu keluar Levi sengaja menarik tangan gadis itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Terlihat semburat merah dan ekspresinya yang panik. Karena dia tak terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini di tempat umum. Namun pria itu cuek saja membawanya masuk ke dalam setelah menunjukan tiket ke petugas karcis.

Memang benar, dirinya membenci film roman picisan seperti ini. Bahkan Levi tak pernah mengerti kenapa banyak orang menyukainya. Padahal kisah percintaan di dunia nyata tak pernah seindah film roman picisan. Sayangnya, justru genre seperti ini yang disenangi Petra. Mau tidak mau dia menyaksikannya hingga selesai.

Saat mulai jenuh, dirinya melirik ke arah samping. Tanpa disangka gadis itu juga menatapnya. Spontan Petra jadi salah tingkah. Buru-buru ia kembali memfokuskan diri menonton. Namun Levi tidak membiarkannya. Dia merangkul pundak perempuan itu mendekat. Saat mereka bertemu muka, perlahan Levi mendekatkan wajah dan mengecup singkat bibirnya. Tentu saja, wajah kekasihnya berubah merah. Ia semakin panik ketika lelaki itu masih tetap merangkulnya. Mereka pun tidak lagi konsen menonton film hingga selesai.

Tempat selanjutnya yang didatangi adalah restoran langganan mereka tiap kencan. Restoran dengan arsitektur bergaya minimalis, dihiasi warna hitam dan putih. Suasana yang tenang membuat Levi betah duduk lama menghabiskan waktu berdua. Walau kebanyakan waktunya, dihabiskan dengan mendengarkan cerita Petra. Dia tidak mempermasalahkannya, karena ia senang mendengarkan celotehan gadis itu. Entah masalah sekolah, atau orang tua dan sahabatnya.

"Tuan, silakan buku menunya," kata _waiter_.

Levi memberikan isyarat kepada _waiter_ itu, dan dengan tanggap pelayan memberikan satu buku kepada Petra. Sewaktu bersama-sama membuka buku menu, Petra terdiam.

"Ini ..."

"Fotomu dan foto kita berdua," ujar Levi.

Petra membuka satu demi satu lembaran yang memuat memori kebersamaan mereka. Ketika keduanya kencan pertama kali, sewaktu liburan, namun lebih banyak foto gadis itu yang diambil diam-diam. Ketika membuka lembaran terakhir, ada benda yang menempel sebagai pemisah potret diri mereka. Saat membuka amplop yang membungkusnya, mata Petra berkaca-kaca.

"Tinggallah bersamaku saat lulus nanti, Petra. Agar mulai tahun depan akulah yang paling pertama mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu."

Petra mengangguk sambil menggenggam erat kunci pemberian Levi.

.

.

.

TAMAT

* * *

Halo, Rinalira kembali

Terima kasih untuk yang telah membaca hingga akhir!

Judul ini adalah _entry_ ke-5 untuk meramaikan Levi Song Fest. Kesenangan tersendiri menulis OTP hetero, LOL. Kuharap aku akan lebih banyak lagi menulis kisah mereka xD

Akhir kata, segala masukan seperti kritik, saran, maupun _request_ silakan utarakan tanpa sungkan.

Rinalira Hikaru


End file.
